thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam 55-3
Adam 55-3 is the fifth episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 19, 2001. Summary Even though his co-workers want to nominate him for the "Paramedic of the Year" award, a pensive Doc is disheartened as he considers his unfulfilled life. He later teams with Kim as they try to save a heart attack victim while fending off a woman who's wielding a meat cleaver. In addition, Doc tries to minister to a chronic old drunk and a teenage girl who attempts suicide in her bathtub. Meanwhile, Faith secretly undergoes a procedure to determine if the lump in her breast is cancerous, leaving an unsuspecting Bosco assigned to a nervous rookie cop. Kim reluctantly consults a lawyer about Jimmy's intention to claim custody of Joey. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia Music * Gloria Lynne "Speaking Of Happiness" Quotes :Doc (voiceover): I had dreams, you know? Although hard to remember now, they were always vague at best. I can't say that I really did anything to make them happen though. So after high school and four years at City College in business adminstration, I got a job selling stereos. Two years of that, I started selling office supplies. But let's be honest, I was bored. Hell, I was bored to death. Even went to an Air Force recruiter, wanted to see what it took to be a pilot. Turns out, it'd take better eye sight. So, I'm walking down the street and I see these medics pulling some poor old lady out from under a bus. They were yelling and covered in blood and for some reason I thought it looked like fun. For some reason it reminded me of when my grandmother was sick and these paramedics saved her life. And I'm thinking, you know what, maybe I should check that out. And it has been fun. I got lucky, I found something I was really good at, and lots of people never do. So, sixteen years later, here I am... still doing it. You start something, you're just learning and before you know it, you've been there almost half your life. It's who you are, but it doesn't mean that doesn't mean that this is all I ever wanted to be. It doesn't mean that I still don't have dreams. ---- :Kim: Hey, did you all hear Doc's big news? The mayor's office is looking for the best paramedic in the city. Our house is nominating Doc. :Sully: I'd vote for him. :Taylor: When did this happen? :Carlos: Doc is the best paramedic in the city. Just ask him. :Taylor: Congratulations, Doc. :Sully: They should give you a float in the Macy's Day Parade, man. :Davis: Yeah, they should give him a big ol' Doc balloon, you know, like Spiderman. ---- :Carlos: How's Kim doing? :Doc: Okay. :Carlos: Back up to speed? Taylor wants back on the squad. :Doc: Well, that's up to the lieutenant. :Carlos: Look, she's driving me crazy. I think she's permanently premenstrual or something. :Doc: Hey, she just lost her father, okay? :Carlos: Come on, Doc. Kim's fine. You said it yourself. :Doc: No. :Carlos: Then, can I at least ride with Kim? I mean, she may be a whack job, but at least she's not a ball buster. ---- :Doc: Everything working out with Carlos? :Taylor: Guy's a moron. :Doc: Yeah. Yeah, well, he is definitely an acquired taste, but otherwise everything okay? :Taylor: Yeah. Thanks. ---- :Lt. Johnson: Doc, the mayor's office wants recommendations for "Best Paramedic in the City." Some kind of contest. Each house is supposed to nominate somebody. :Walsh: Is there money involved? :Jimmy: Not if City Hall's sponsoring it. :Lt. Johnson: Just a handshake from the mayor and a photo op. It's a moral thing, I guess. :Doc: Do you want me to hand out ballots or something to the shifts? :Jimmy: Don't waste the paper. Best paramedic in the city's gotta be the old man. :DK: Papi... :Walsh: Pops. Gotta be you, Doc. :Lt. Johnson: I think it's unanimous. :DK: You're a shoo in, Gramps. :Jimmy: Better start working on that acceptance speech. :Doc: "Gramps"? ---- :Doc: That old man crap. I'm only 39. :Kim: Well, they respect, you know. You got that authority thing going, just like the lieutenant. :Doc: Johnson's gotta be in his 50s. :Kim: Don't be so sensitive. :Doc: I don't hear anybody calling you "Granny." :Kim: That's 'cause they know I'd kick their ass. ---- :Doc (to Sam): Any pain back here? :Kim: You smell him? He's got no pain anywhere, believe me. :Doc: How about here? :Sam: I'm good. :Doc: Look, I'm gonna sit you up, alright? :Kim: Look, he's alright. Let's dump him on that bench over there and go get something to eat. :Doc: He hit his head. We gotta take him in. :Kim: To the hospital? :Sam (slurring): I don't wanna go to the hospital. :Kim: See? He's doesn't wanna go to the hospital. :Doc: He's intoxicated and he hit his head. He could have a subdural. There's no way of knowing if he's altered. :Kim: He's always altered. He's a drunk. ---- :Kim (about the knife the crazy lady chased them with): What the hell was that thing, a machete? :Doc: A butcher's cleaver, I think. ---- :is laying in the middle of the road :Kim: Oh great, a human speed bump. :Woman: He won't get out of the road. I thought he was hurt at first, so I called 911, but now he's singing. :Doc: Singing? :Kim: Sam. (Sam keeps singing) Well, that last trip to the ER was taxpayer money well spent. :Doc: Sam? What are you doing in the street? :Woman: You know this guy? :Kim: Oh, yeah. My partner and Sam are regular dinner companions. ---- :Kim (about the girl who attemped suicide): I thought she was dead. If it had just been me, she would be. You know what, Doc? You probably are the best paramedic in the city. ---- :Doc: Ah, what the hell am I doing with my life? I'm single, no kids. I'll be 40 in a couple of months. I've been at this job so long, people call me Gramps. I had dreams, you know? And this isn't all I ever wanted to be. :Kim: Oh, yeah? What kind of dreams? :Doc: Oh, fly combat jets for the Air Force, sail a boat around the world... you know. :Kim: I wanted to be a Broadway dancer. (laughs) The only thing is, I can't dance. I took a couple of lessons, but it was just too damn hard. :Doc: When my dad died, that was it. There's no one left but me. And when I go... that'll really be it. Nobody else knows what I know. About my dad, my mom, my family history, my history. :Kim: You'll find someone, have some kids, tell them. You still have plenty of time. Your mom's gone, too, huh? :Doc: Yeah. :Kim: You know, I gotta tell 'ya, sometimes I wish my mom wasn't around. She's siding with Jimmy on this custody thing. That suicide in the bathtub? I tried to kill myself. The pills and the alcohol, it wasn't an accident. You knew that, right? (Doc gives her a look) I guess everybody does. The laywer says I'm gonna have to testify that I tried to kill myself if I wanna keep Joey. Weird, huh? I thought they'd take him away from me if I told the truth, turns out they might if I don't. Anything you wanna ask me about it? :Doc: You gonna try it again? :Kim: No. :Doc: Good. :Kim: You're not wasting your life out here. You make a difference. (they get a call) Oh, what time is it? :Doc: 10:56. :Kim: We're off in four minutes. :Doc: Yeah, that means we're still on. (answers the call) Category:Episodes Category:Season Three